peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 12 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 12 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *Dates are not definitive, these are just plays of the tracks involved Tracklisting *side a *Thee Hypnotics: Love In A Different Vein 31 May 1989 *Thee Hypnotics: Soul Trader 31 May 1989 *Pixies: Into The White (12" promo) 4AD PIX 2 07 June 1989 *Doom: Circles (7" EP - Police Bastard) Discarded DISC 001 07 June 1989 *Repulsion: Repulsion (album - Horrified) 07 June 1989 *Fall: Dead Beat Descendent (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBL 102 31 May 1989 *Sir Mix-A-Lot: Iron Man (12") Tam Tam TTT 009 30 May 1989 *J.M.K.E.: Tere Perestroika (album - Kylmälle Maalle) Stupido TWIN 1 30 May 1989 *Lightning Seeds: Pure (12") Ghetto Recording Company GTGT 4 30 May 1989 *Lunachicks: Binge And Purge (session) 30 May 1989 *Roughneck: Guns Of Navarone (The Roughneck Mix) (12") Mango 12 MNG 709 prob 30 May 1989 *Concrete Sox: Deviants (album - Sewerside) Big Kiss KISS 1 14 June 1989 *De La Soul: Say No Go () Big Life 14 June 1989 *Walking Seeds: Matchsticks (session) 12 June 1989 *Walking Seeds: Shaved Beatnik (session) 12 June 1989 *side b *Walking Seeds: Cave Woman (session) 12 June 1989 *Tar: Mumper (12" - Handsome) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 1 19 June 1989 *No Means No: The Day Everything Became Nothing (session) 19 June 1989 *Mega City Four: On Another Planet (album - Tranzophobia) Decoy DYL 3 19 June 1989 *No Means No: The Tower (session) 19 June 1989 *Wedding Present: I'm Not Always So Stupid (album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella ULP 1 19 June 1989 *Overlord X: Radical Kickbag (7" version of 12") Mango 12 IS 415 19 June 1989 *Doctor And The Crippins: Kid With The Removable Face (album - Raphanadosis) Manic Ears ACHE 018 26 June 1989 *Pixies: Wave Of Mutilation (session) 22 June 1989 *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate 22 June 1989 *Wedding Present: It's Not Unusual (v/a album - Diamonds And Porcupines) Beat All The Tambourines TAMBEAT 3 11 July 1989 *HDQ: In These Four Walls (album - Sinking) Positive POS 005 03 July 1989 *Nirvana: Love Buzz (album - Bleach) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP6 this LP is certainly seeing me through the horrors of Wimbledon (26th June to 9th July) prob 03 July 1989 *Kiss AMC: Yakety Yak (session) 03 July 1989 *808 State: Disco State (album - Quadrastate) Creed State 004 Peel July 1989 Lee Tape 40 Peel Summer 1989 probably 03 July 1989 File ;Name *1) john-peel-12a-1989 *2) john peel show tapes 12b 1989 ;Length *1) 46:36 *2) 46:31 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *a) Mixcloud *b) No longer available Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online